


For the Love of the Game [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hints of Yamamoto/Gokudera, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, born killer, hibari vacations are good for you, it's a bet, preemptive smiles, reborn's hobbies include killing people and rewriting history, takeshi didn't mean it like that, this mafia game is serious stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Yamamoto wanders through life smiling, joking, and terrifying bystanders.It strikes him as weird that he’s had to struggle not to kill people, that it’s been such a challenge. He’s pretty sure that for most people, not being a murderer is way easier than being one.





	For the Love of the Game [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Love of the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606169) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/For%20the%20Love%20of%20the%20Game.mp3) | 58:57 | 40.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Ame Ato_ by W-inds.

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
